


(podfic of) Teacher's Pet

by Crazybutsound



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Podfic, Punishment, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lesson to learn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teacher's Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368981) by [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound). 



**Length:** 7m:48s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (7.37 MB) // M4B (7.76 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teacher%27s%20Pet.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teacher%27s%20Pet.m4b)


End file.
